cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TayJK
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum, which will use the same name/password that you used when you signed up with the wiki. If you ever feel the need to change your password, you will need to do so there instead of here in the wiki. And there's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! 12:33, 30 October 2006 (PST) quick badge reference CoH Achievement Badges CoV Achievement Badges o,o figured this might help if your going to try and check to see what needs to be villified. I think the plot right now is that if it has the same name both sides, then they're both on the same badge, but if its a different name, you have seperate articles. of course, some of the same name ones have different graphics, and might not have the second pic up... =^^= --Sleepy Kitty 12:14, 4 December 2006 (PST) Signing talk pages Hi TayJK, I just wanted to remind you to sign your name on talk pages (see first paragraph on Welcome section above). You can use either four tildes (StarGeek 14:56, 5 December 2006 (PST)) or click on the button that looks like script writting that's the second from the right when editing a page. Actual articles should not be signed, though. 14:56, 5 December 2006 (PST) My to do list Added Held badge times to CoV and CoH achievement pages add infamy/influnce amounts to CoV and CoH achievement pages. Add Trillionaire to CoH achievements? Put number that were needed for the Holloween badges on the CoV/CoH achievment pages Add links to the other badges of their types for infamy, level, healing, debt, damage, badges, and mentoring. TayJK 13:31, 21 December 2006 (PST) All completed TayJK 14:17, 5 January 2007 (PST) Exploration Badges that need editting: * King Maker * Steel Maker * Talon of Talos * Gate Crasher * Weapon of Mass Destruction (minor) * Last Stand * Raganarok * Globetrotter * Heart of the City * King's Righeousness * Freedom's Defender * Courage Driven * Honorable Captain * Talos' Might * Cornerstone * Founders' Protector * Gatekeeper * Head of the Hydra * Parapsychologist * Seeker of Monsters * Geologist * Backwoodsman * Gangland Fury * Purifier (notoc) * Solace (notoc) * Healing Node (notoc) * Secret Admirer * Bright Star (note, first luminary male) * Time Bandit (Description) * Grim Wander (notoc) * Spiritual (notoc) * Ensorcelled (notoc) TayJK 14:17, 5 January 2007 (PST) TayJK 13:45, 8 January 2007 (PST) Outside Links To link to an outside source, just put opening bracket, url, space, Text you want to show, close bracket. City of Heroes Official Website (Notice the multiple spaces you can use for the link name.) Will produce the following: City of Heroes Official Website Cheers, Snorii Enhancement Templates Thanks for applying these. In case you don't get to the forums, you'll see this while editing. Anyways, Template:Enhance_Attack_Rate redirects to Template:Enhance Recharge, and soon so will Template:Increase Attack Rate. --Konoko 11:00, 24 January 2007 (PST)